ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Godisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kusanagi Hiei (Talk) 01:59, November 14, 2010 Thanks for the updates on some of the files.Kusanagi Hiei 01:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin I never cared about the Admin job anyway, so it's really no biggie. Though I don't think i can say the same for the others thoughKusanagi Hiei 02:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) MasterM just stopped showing up. And things pretty much went down hill from there. What's more, when it comes to NES era ninja gaiden characters, Hellstinger's art, accurate as they are, wasn't permitted in his time, but i looked high and low, Hellstinger was the only one useful. I have a Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 guide that i squeazed info from. But we need some fresh material. Like maybe some details on Irene that we may have missed, or an image of the Demon from the very first Ninja Gaiden.Kusanagi Hiei 01:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I've searched the web and all i found that fit the bill are hellstinger's pictures. As much as i hate to say it, unless we can find some good material, the wiki page will stay in the red.Kusanagi Hiei 23:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So ya need me to play the original game online eh?Kusanagi Hiei 19:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) One problem. The sign up won't cooperate with me so until i can finagle it to... scratch that. I think i figured it out. Anyway I'll do all i can. So keep your fingers crossed.Kusanagi Hiei 21:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoke to soon. I can't figure out how to get it to start so i can playKusanagi Hiei 22:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) It looks like I have to use Youtube and my phone's camera in order to send some adequate photos. playing that game isn't cooperating with me.Kusanagi Hiei 02:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gamov really is Genshin's brother. I did some research and paid close attention to one of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2's dead ninja diaries. You'll find it in the clock tower just before you battle Zedonius; Devil of FlameKusanagi Hiei 22:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice for this wiki. I promise to do my best here. Yep, uh, I'll take note of that next time. Fire and Ice 17:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll try that. But some of the weapon pictures are rather obsolete so don't really expect results. And how should I pass them to you? Email? Fire and Ice 03:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I can get good shots of just the weapons. But does it have to be in that same template? Its a real pain in the ass to get LV1 Vigoorian Flail shots. I'm still trying but can't seem to get anywhere. Fire and Ice 04:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) MUCH easier :D then again the lunar staff is quite another asshole. Must it be level 1? Fire and Ice 04:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've already gotten pictures of all the weapons maxed out for Sigma 2. Don't know if you want to use those instead. Fire and Ice 04:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC Back and on it. Fire and Ice 13:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The secondary weapons are even harder. IMO you should ask someone who you know has the game to connect his/her xbox/xbox 360/ps3 to the computer and then abuse the print screen button and windows paint. I myself don't have the games or consoles so yeah. I think its a much better way of getting the screenshots. Fire and Ice 14:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hey hey i'm a new user on here and i wanna know could you help me get started also could you make the ryu page able to edit thanksSs4mott 20:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)ss4mott Re: New Tool That's cool man. Anyway I bought Ninja Gaiden II for the XBox360 and managed to get some images of some items and some of the information on their details. I'll post some up so you can see 'emKusanagi Hiei 21:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know There is info on the Dead or Alive Wiki that you might find relevent and useful to add here. Images as well. Netherith 06:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! This wiki has won an award, thanks to you entering the contest on Community Central! It has won the Creative award, and the overall winner will be announced at 6:30AM EST (5:30 CST, 4:30 MST, 3:30 PST). Mr. Grill (TALK) 00:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sonia's True Identity I just found out today. Sonia IS actually Irene Lew!Kusanagi Hiei 00:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I happened to watch an extract of DOAD's chronicle mode. I happen to pay careful attention to the conversation between Ryu and "Sonia", and then he calls her Irene. That means that Hayashi has revealed her true name. look up Dead or Alive Dimensions- Chronicle Mode Extract.Kusanagi Hiei 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I just looked up the same thing on youtube after reading this, at the part where Sonia says "so let's go" and Ryu says "understood", it doesn't say it in the subtitles, although if you listen to the Japanese, Ryu does say Irene. I might have to get a 3DS, but don't know if that's a good thing for me, considering I bought a DS just to play NGDS and I only have 3 games for it. --FoxMikage 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Test Tesst--Godismebot 21:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ninja Gaiden Wiki is in great shape -- good job getting the content in place! I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Wendy!-- Cool Hey i found out of this wiki at Community Central, it looks pretty cool. I might edit here, i always though thought this wiki was a girl wiki since i always miss read "Gaiden" for "Garden". Cool. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) New Page Hi, I was wondering something. I kind of want to make a page for the villain in the next Ninja Gaiden game, Regent of the Mask. But I'm not sure if people would want me making a page yet, since the game hasn't been released yet. Is it okay if I make a page for him, or not? Pudding McMuffin 20:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Pudding McMuffin :I was wanting to hold off on that until the game was released but I think if we have the page made, we could attract some new editors. So go ahead and make the page. If you could please just reference your information.-- Mizuki page Hello Godisme, sorry for not being around, been busy with work and stuff. Anyway, while i was gone, i've been keeping tabs on the new Ninja Gaiden that'll be coming out in the first 3 months of next year. I added a page on the character Mizuki. give me some more time to research and i'll have ishigami, info on Hayabusa's cursed right arm, and the Regent of the mask.Kusanagi Hiei 00:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Godisme. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. For the background, if you've seen any large images (1024x768 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to them. For the main page, if you have any detailed instructions for the redesign, please share them with me. Also, if you've seen a main page layout that you like at another wiki, link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Joe. For a main page, I was thinking something like Assassins's Creed Wiki minus the long list of affiliated wikis. As for a background, I am afraid I cannot find any singular images that fit that size. If you would not mind making a combined image, I would really like something featuring the new look of Ryu Hayabusa such as this pic and the new enemy, The Regent of the Mask on the other side, I think that could look good. Tell me if you can do that. Thanks for the help.--